


'Stay'

by Tavu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending, Secrets, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavu/pseuds/Tavu
Summary: Where Zayn breaks a pencil everytime Harry breaks his heart.A ZARRY AU





	'Stay'

The thing with Zayn is, he's quiet. He was quiet as a kid, when kids around his age were full of stories to tell, Zayn was a beautiful silence in a corner of a room.

So when a new kid moved next door, Zayn had absolutely no stories for him. Zayn didn't expect him to stay, just a weird look and silence was all he expected.

But then the kid with the curious green eyes, blinked at him and smiled wide, his dimples evident and front teeth missing, Zayn felt it, a promise to stay.

It was miraculously easy between them, Zayn tucked in a corner of his garden with a paper and pencils in his hand, sometimes paint too and Harry with snacks and lots of stories and wide eyes. 

Harry never minded Zayn's silence, he enjoyed it. Zayn thinks he enjoyed it because no one really heard him, behind those wild curls and deep smiles was an insecure kid, trying to be heard, struggling to be liked and he did charm people, but no one lasted long enough for him to complete his stories.

Zayn did. He heard and hung onto every slow word Harry drawled, kept those words tucked into a corner of his heart, and nodded at every point where Harry needed assurance, assurance that Zayn was interested, that his stories were being heard, that he's a good kid.

Zayn told him a story or two, sometimes, when Harry would fall silent, Zayn told him stories and Harry laughed at them, at the right places, and Zayn would run his fingers through his curls until Harry got tired and yawned.

But there were times Zayn wished he should have said something.

Like when they were in the fourth grade and Harry came running to Zayn, in the garden, Zayn shuffled automatically to make space for him, but Harry shook his head and told him he was going to hang out with Jake. And Zayn couldn't say a word, because his throat did this thing where it closed off. All Zayn could do was look at Harry with pleading eyes, but Harry was Harry, he tilted his head at Zayn in confusion.

Zayn nodded then, to let him go, he couldn't ask him to stay. And Harry blinked at him again, but then he rushed off with Jake.   
Zayn kept staring at Harry's figure disappearing behind the fence of their garden, Zayn heard it then and found his hands clutched to the now broken pencil, his knuckles white.

 

 

They were inseparable, Zayn and Harry. They were either in the garden with Harry reciting his stories to Zayn with wide eyes and his hands in the air, or in Harry's room reading comics Zayn loved and read with big eyes and a huge grin.

The other times, they would need Yaser to rescue them from trees they climbed but couldn't get off of. 

 

 

They were seventeen when Harry got asked out by a girl for the first time. He was shit nervous, Zayn could tell with how he kept on biting his nails and tugging his hair.  
"What if I mess it up Zayn? What if she doesn't like me? What if I don't kiss her nicely?"

Zayn reached out and ran a hand through his curls, a little scraping of his nails and Harry fell silent with his head in Zayn's lap, his fingers no more shaking with the nerves .

After an hour, Harry got a text from the girl, Miley, and he looked at Zayn before leaving, with the slight tilt to his head, figuring Zayn out. And Zayn nodded. Harry looked at him, a beat longer, nodded back and left.   
Zayn broke a pencil that day.

 

 

They grew together, so long so much, they could read each other. So when Harry cried on Zayn's shoulder one night, when they were nineteen, Zayn knew Miley broke up with him. Zayn whispered a song to Harry that night, and Harry stopped shaking. He kissed his tear stained cheek and Harry smiled at him, a huge grin that set something in Zayn's gut free. 

 

Zayn thought they could read each other, they didn't need words between them but now it comes flashing back to Zayn, in this church, standing behind Harry, where Harry whispers a "I do" to Jack with a huge grin and tears and Zayn wonders if he should have said something. 

 

Harry looks back at Zayn and Zayn nods at him, Harry tilts his head and looks at him a beat longer and nods back at Zayn. 

 

Zayn breaks a pencil that day, under his covers with blurry eyes and keeps whispering "Stay" to his pillows in muffled words .

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading this. I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think in the comments. Love youu xx


End file.
